The Never Land
by Sinner and saint
Summary: Abducted and left on Neverland Percy has to face a reality much darker and crueler than the one described in the Children's Book. To help the Island, she has to uncover the past about the Island, the shadow and its three Ruler: Pan, Lilly and Hook. I started this story years ago, but I am determined to finish it.
1. The abduction of Percy Ochoa

Percy was sitting by the window, headphones on and staring out of the Window. It was late, after midnight already, but she couldn't sleep. Still dressed, even with her fishers hat still on, she had not moved from the spot in hours,

Tomorrow would be the first day of the new year, the university was already swamped with new people, all excited at the prospect of being students, grownups, and to sit in the giant lecture halls and go to Parties. For Percy however, the excitement had by now been replaced with dread as she faced her last year and an unknown future. Many of her friends already had Job Prospects, plans on what to do and where to go and Percy herself was still unsure if she would even pass.

So, she sat in the window, looking up at the skies and wishing herself far, far away. Oh, how much she would love to just go away, just get into the next train and see where it took her. Belize, Palau, Madagascar.

Maybe Sri Lanka and India, or up to Norway or maybe Copenhagen. But she shook her head, because no matter how much her heart ached for these adventures there were things binding her to this place. Expectations, others and her own, money that she didn't have and fear. Because what if, after she has spent all the money and seen all the places, there was still more time? What would she do after? So, she knew she had to be smart, work now and wait so that she could be happy later.

She sighed and looked back into her room, the only light coming through the window, shining on her luggage that she had brought from home, still packed, and the blank walls of the dorm.

She closed her eyes, for just a second and imagined sitting on a train or a plane getting ready to start her journey. Jungle, Desert and Savanah surrounding her. Or maybe snow, mountains and forest. She didn't care.

And while she was dreaming, she missed the shadow that slipped past her, into the dark of her room and by the time she opened her eyes again and looked up to the skies the intruder had already mad up his mind and was standing behind her. So close that, had he been human, she would have v=felt his presence, the heat coming of his body, the eyes on her back. But he wasn't.

And when he touched the back of her neck and wrapped his hand around her mouth there was not enough time to react before she lost consciousness. And away they went.


	2. Claimed

She awoke suddenly, from the twitch at the bottom of her stomach that told her she was falling. She opened her eyes and could see nothing but stars, over and under her, to her right and her left and before she knew it, she fell through the surface and was surrounded by dark, cold water.

When she was younger, Percy had gone scuba diving once and had been warned of something called vertigo. When you cannot tell anymore where the surface is and start swimming deeper instead of up. She didn't get it then. But now, being surrounded by blackness no matter where she looked she had no way of knowing how to get back to the surface. The saltwater hurt her eyes, made her clothes heavy and was slowly, but surely drowning her.

Then she broke through the surface. It came out of nowhere, but suddenly her hand felt hair and she came up for air, taking in a deep breath before having to cough up the water she had swallowed. But even now that she was no longer underwater, was it still dark. The only thing she was able to see was the reflection on waves as the slowly crashed against the shore, not too far from her.

Percy's mind had gone into survival mode and the only thing she was thinking at that moment was that she had to get to that shore. The adrenaline pumping through her vein stopped her from panicking, stopped her from doing anything but swim. But it was hard. The sea was wild, the waves, even so close to land, still at least a meter high and the current was trying to pull her out into the ocean again. Finally, she was close enough that a wave took gold on her and washer her ashore. She crawled onto the dry sand, before collapsing, her limb cold and eyes, nose and lungs full of salty water. She curled up, seashells poking into her skin and sand hanging in her hair. She was shaking all over, a mixture of cold and shock and even after her breathing had gone back to normal and the warm air had warmed up her body, she didn't move. The adrenaline subsided, and left was nothing but fear. Stultifying, cold fear that was taking over every inch of her body. While her body was shutting down, her mind was racing. Where was she? What had happened and how? Most of her thoughts were incoherent, too quick to be noticed but all of them were full of panic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed, again and again.

Stop it, she told herself. Stop and think. And slowly her thoughts started to make sense again, started to be helpful again. The air was warm, almost tropical which meant that at least she didn't have to worry about being wet, even though she could still feel the waters iciness in her bones. She sat up and looked around to make herself a picture of where she was. Not far from where she was were palms and other trees, and they looked as massive as a wall in the darkness, impossible to look past. But Percy didn't want to go into the woods. The little moonlight that was helping her now would be non-existing under the tree crowns. Not to speak of the dangers of a Jungle in general. Big Cats, poisonous animals and angry insects.

Instead she decided to walk to the cliffs to her right instead. The giant, grey rocks were looming over the small beach she was on, and maybe they would give her a better view on her situation. She took her socks of, cramped them into her Jeans pocket and started walking. The stones were sharp and wet, making them a dangerous thing to try and climb, especially at night.

But Percy wanted to get off the small beach, where she was sitting out in the open, easy to spot for who or whatever decided to take a look. By the time she reached the top of Cliffs, she had cuts on her palms and on the bottom of her feet and several bruises were starting to form on her body. She sat down, her body aching, salt settling on her skin and her clothes dirty and smelling like fish. But she felt better. There was a fresh wind up here and she knew she would be hard to spot for anyone in the jungle or at the coast. Her plan had been to orientate herself and decide what to do, but she was exhausted. Her internal clock told her it had to be sometime around 5 in the morning and the events of the last hour had drained her both physically and mentally. Percy leaned against a rock, wrapped her arms around herself and fell asleep, while green eyes watched her from within the Jungle.

Her rest didn't last long, only until the first sunrays appeared on the skies. Her clothes had dried for the most part and the temperatures were already at over 25 Degrees, even though it was still early in the morning. What had woken her up, however wasn't the sun, or the warmth, but the feeling of water against her skin and the sound of crashing waves. The tide must have come in while she was asleep, the little bit of beach where she had arrived being completely underwater. Huge waves were crashing against the rocks not far from her and the sheer strength behind the water made her crawl away as quickly as possible. Another wave crashed, this time flooding the spot where she had just been resting and leaving behind a giant piece of tree that must have been swimming in the ocean for a while. Its bark was wet and covered on water plants. The water was coming in fast and Percy was faced with a decision to take. She could either walk into the jungle, barefoot but with cover, or she could walk down the beach, where she would be out in the open again.

With the sun slowly rising, she got up and took careful steps towards the trees, her feet hurting but mostly numb by now. She stepped into the shadows and was confronted with a whole new landscape. While the beach had been salty and windy, the sun already burning down, here it was humid and the earth under her mistreated feet was soft and cool. Birds were flying between the trees, their songs ringing through the jungle, and monkeys were playing in the tree tops.

After a while, Percy started to feel hungry and started to look out for any fruits she knew. The trees here were different, their green darker and with almost fluorescent flowers, so the chances of her actually finding some kind of food that she knew seemed low. Still she inspected every fruit she came across, but never ate any. Her hunger wasn't strong enough yet for her to take that risk.

So, she kept walking, over fallen trees and ant streets, under low hanging branches, lianas and spiderwebs until she reached a path. It was no street, there was no pavement on it but it was clear that it was being used as a way to get through the thick jungle.

Percy was unsure at first, if she should follow the path, but it seemed like a good way to not loose the little orientation she had and when she turned to the left she could see mountain peaks in the distance, half hidden in clouds.

"I guess that's better than walking back to the beach." She said to herself, before following the path, walking further towards the center of the island. She had only been walking for a few minutes when she was spotted.

She didn't know it then, but on top of the trees there was a girl following her, her hair wild and red, arrow and bow on her bag and she was jumping from branch to branch like a monkey. The young Indian girl, knew every face on the island and this one, she couldn't remember. A new face, you have to know, is not a common occasion on this island. At least not anymore. She followed the girl silently for another minute before she decided to act.

Percy felt how the hairs on her arms stand to attention right before a figure jumped out of the woods and onto the path in front of her. It was a girl, no older than 16, colorful cloth wrapped around her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a thick Indian accent.

Percy froze. Was she supposed to answer? And if so, would it be a wise move to answer with the truth? The girl seemed to look more and more suspicious by the second and Percy's brain was not giving out any useful results.

"My name is Percy." She stammered then, not able to come up with anything else, and praying that this girl was not going to shoot her with the arrows she had draped around her shoulders. Even though this girl must have been at least 2 or 3 years younger than her, she radiated danger. Her eyes were smudged with black coal, her arms showed significant muscles and three red striped running from her bottom lip over her chin. If she didn't know better, Percy would almost call it war paint. Of course, the thought of this girl being a warrior did not help her keeping calm and her heart picked up for the hundreds time in the last 10 hours.

"How did you get here?" she asked her, still no weapons in her hand but extraordinary threatening.

"I don't know." Said Percy truthfully. "Something took me away from home and then dropped me into the ocean." She told the warrior, hoping she would believe her story.

It must have sounded ridiculous, a girl walking on the street, dirt and smelling like the sea and saying she didn't know where she was.

Actually, that made a lot more sense. Maybe she had gone crazy, maybe something in her mind had clicked and in reality she was in the middle of a supermarket, talking to a cardboard person. As nice as that thought might have been however, she knew it wasn't true. She could feel pain radiating from her bleeding feet, could still smell the sea in her hair and feel the moist and hot air around her. No, this was real. Too real.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice coming from inside the Jungle.

"Jaya." Said the boy taunting as he walked towards them, his copper hair catching the sunlight and his green eyes flashing with mischief. He was relaxed, arms by his side, a grin on his face but Percy was terrified. While the girl, Jaya, seemed dangerous, this boy was deadly. She knew it with such certainty that just looking at him made her want to run away.

"I am surprised to see a Panther so close to Cannibal Cove. I thought you girls stay up in the mountains." He said, still grinning until he stood with us on the street. While Jaya might have been calm before she had immediately taken a defensive stance, the moment that he had emerged from the forest.

"What do you want, Pan?" she spat, pointing an arrow directly at his face. He seemed unfaced by the threat and instead came closer to Percy. Every inch of her body was telling her to run, but she was frozen and when he put his arm on her shoulder it felt like death himself was touching her.

He circled her until he was standing right behind her, looming over her small form, a hand still on her shoulder, its weight heavy.

She shrugged, trying to get it off her, but he just gripped her tighter, his fingers painfully strong.

"Ohh, I am just here to welcome my new.… Friend." He said and put his second hand against the site of her throat, making her swallow hard.

What the fuck, her mind was screaming but while Percy was usually relatively quick to curse, she was not suicidal and stayed quiet. She was standing in between to very powerful opponents, that she knew. And she also knew that this would be a fight that she didn't want to be part of.

"She is a girl." Said Jaya. "She doesn't belong to you."

"Very true, she is a girl." He agreed. Great, now they both know I am a girl, can I go? My mind was saying but again I stayed quiet.

"It was a bit of a misunderstanding. You see, her name is Percy and I assumed she is a boy." He explained. "My Bad."

Jaya cocked an eyebrow. "Well, how lucky you are that I came around, to notice your mistake. Now hand her over and I will bring her up to the mountains." She demanded, lowering her bow.

He just laughed and she wanted to scream.

What the hell was going on here? Why were they talking about her like she was a lost puppy that you could just put somewhere?

She balled her hands into fists to restrain herself, but both of them seemed to ignore Percy's obvious anger.

"You see, it seems to me that this one here, isn't going to be yours." He told her and she saw Jaya's face darken, daring him to go on.

The hand he had had on Percy's neck slowly slid down her arm and turned her left arm so that her inner wrist was exposed.

The gasp that was heard, did not come from Jaya however, but from Percy herself, who had not seen the small, dark brown pan flute that was now etched into her skin. She brought her arm closer, inspecting the small symbol that looked like a birthmark, or maybe a tattoo.

"What is this?" she asked and it was the first thing she did, that made both Jaya and the boy turn their attention towards her.

While Jaya's face was furious, the boy leaned forwards, his face almost in her shoulder and let his finger wander over the flute, almost lovingly.

"This, my dear girl, means that Jaya here has to keep her fingers off of you. At least for now." Percy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We will see." Said Jaya, almost growling before walking back into the forest, being swallowed by the wild green almost immediately.

He let go of me so suddenly that her almost stumbled.

"I was told that a Percy would be arriving, is that you?" he asked, suddenly harsh, his taunting, relaxed attitude forgotten.

"Yeah." She said and squared her shoulders, tired of being treated like an object. "And who are you?"  
He ignored her question and just took a step back, looking at her curiously before furrowing his brows.

"I thought you were a boy." He said then.

"What?" she asked surprised, not having expected something like that. "Why?"

Percy looked down at herself, trying to find a reason for him to think she was a boy. Sure, she was not the most feminine Person in the world, but especially in the tank top she was wearing, you could see certain curves that would point towards a girl.

"Percy." He simply stated, and it took her a while to understand that he meant her name.

"Percy stands for Persephone." She exclaimed, offended by this whole conversation.

He just tilted his head and kept looking at her. Then he shruged.

"Whatever."

He turned around and walked back into the jungle, just a few meters away from where Jaya had left.

"Are you coming, Persephone?" he asked and she quickly followed him, quite happy to leave the path behind. The sun had been shining down on her head, and she was very happy to have chosen the jungle instead of the beach for her expedition. God knows, she might have had a heat stroke by now.

"Wait."

He turned around, annoyed by this girl thinking she can treat him however he wanted.

"What!" he barked, something that usually made everyone shut up, but she seemed unfaced.

"What is your name?" she asked, he could even see a small smile in the corner of her mouth. Foolish girl.

"Pan." He answered. "Peter Pan."

The smile fell from Percy's face. Here she had thought to have found help, and now he turned out to be crazy. Maybe he had been in these woods even longer than her. Or maybe her mind had snapped and she was actually imagining things.

"Right." She said slowly.

"Well, I-ahm-I actually have something else to do, right over there." She pointed back towards the path.

"So, um, see you around."

Before she could take a single step however, she was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around.

"Why do you girls always have to make everything so complicated?" he asked and Percy saw black.


	3. The boy the called Pan

Percy had enough of this Island. Her skin was burned, her hands constrained and her head was hurting like hell. Since she had woken up after losing her consciousness (again!) she had refused to talk. Not that anyone had really tried to make any kind of conversation, but she had only thrown one of the boys the evil eye when he had asked her if she wanted to talk to Pan.

Slowly, as she was roasting in the middays sun, she started to feel even worse and by the time the sun was nearing the horizon again her lips was dry, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth and she was so hungry there was an actual physical pain in the pit of her stomach.

Jesus, she wasn't made for this. For christ's sake, she cried out everytime she stubbed her toe and had a habit of taking baths instead of showers.

Right now, however a shower, warm or cold, sounded like heaven as her headache spread through her skull, making her eyes hurt and her mind stop.

The little clearing where she was handcuffed to a tree was surrounded by a thick forest, more northern than the jungle she had previously been in and so far she had only seen 4 living creatures. The boy who had come to her earlier, a bee and two dragonflies who had been involved in some pretty heavy lovemaking if she interpreted it right.

Now, the fifth being of the day was approaching her and boy was she happy. The sun had started to go down a few minutes and she was already feeling scared, surrounded by the darkness of the trees and the forest slowly coming to live, animals screaming and chirping and what not in the shadows.

This boy, was the same as the one who had approached her before and she decided to at least be a civilized mute, hoping that he might guide her out of the place.

He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin. While showing some dominance, his touch was still gentle enough for her to not flinch and he turned her face, examining her surely black and blue and burned face.

"Prick." he then mumbled and Percy couldn't help the surprised eyebrow rising high over her left eye.

"That boy has no feeling for subtly, whatsoever." he explained and winced when he looked at the red marks on her shoulders.

"Are you talking yet?" he asked and Percy just stared at him. Her look not necessarily defiant but still determined. He sighed and sat down, his legs crossed and brought up a small flask to her face.

"What about this, you give me your name and I give you some water."

Percy's eyes widened. The last thing she had been able to drink was a bunch of salt water when she had initially arrived at this place and the thought of fresh water was just to tempting.

"Percy"she croaked and almost immediately she felt the flask at her lips and cold, beautiful water was being poured into her mouth.

The boy was careful not to go to fast and by the time the flask was empty, Percy was so happy she almost cried. Yes, her tummy was protesting of this much water after 40 hours of no food at all, but she couldn't care less.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, because even if her whole body was still aching, she did feel better.

"Now, listen to me. I will bring you to Pan. You have to talk. Okay, you have to." he pressed when she shook her head.

"You can be as stubborn as you want, but believe me he can be more stubborn. And currently you got quite a bit to lose. I doubt your skin will survive another day like this."

And this is what actually scared her. A few years ago, she had fallen asleep in plain sunlight and the resulting sun poisoning was the worst pain she had had in her life and had to be treated in the hospital. Considering that the closest she had gotten to civilization here had been the little path in the jungle, she guessed that there was no ER anywhere close.

"What does he want from me?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"Who knows. He is someone who likes to keep to himself. But I will talk to him. Maybe he will talk to me when his mood gets lifted."

With that he undid the rope that had been holding her arms and hands and she slowly moved them back into their natural position, the joints stiff after being held for hours.

"Who are you?" she asked her liberator.

"Name's Henry." he said and helped her up. However, the moment her ruined feet touched the ground, she cursed and fell backwards, just barely catching herself on the tree trunk.

"What?" asked Henry alarmed "What happened?"

She just whimpered and he quickly took a look at her feet, his eyes widening when he saw the numerous small cuts and the big wound she had under her left foot. She couldn't even remember how she got it, but then again the last two days were barely more than a flash in her memory.

"Okay, come on."

He kneeled down again, this time with his back towards her and she silently climbed on his back.

Yes, of course she knew that you should never go with a stranger, but honestly, it was this or the eery clearing in the forest.

They, he actually, walked in silence and when they retreated deeper into the forest she pressed herself against his back, trying to escape the grabbing fingers of the night.

It wasn't long until she could recognize light shining through the forest and the sound of people laughing and talking was getting louder and louder.

But something was off. The light was not coming from the front but from some place deep in the earth and as they stepped closer she could recognize long, thick roots and in between golden light.

henry took a sudden turn and in less than a minute she found herself in the middle of a giant underground cave. The roof was mostly made out of roots and the stone walls and decorations seemed like ruins of long forgotten kingdoms with nature crawling its way into the hall, covering many of the figures and facades.

Towards the end of the hall, there was a loud commotion. Boys, as young as 10 were sitting at long tables, some perched up on fences or sitting on the steps that lead up to a small platform with a big chair on it. It was almost like throne, and sitting on it, one leg thrown over the armrest, the other one dangling on the floor was the boy they called Pan.

His hair was golden, catching the light of the small fire and she she finally looked at his face she found his eyes on her, watching as she came in on Henry's back. He must have noticed her going rigid on his back, as he started drawing small circles on er right knee.

Without hesitation he climbed the stairs up to the boys throne. Some boys threw them curious glances, but quickly turned their attention back to their meals and stories.

"Can our princess not walk?" asked Pan and Henry scoffed.

"She would if you would have bothered to take care of her." he replied, but got nothing apart from a bored look.

"I think Theodore is looking for you."

Henry sighed and slowly let Percy down until she was standing on her own two feet. Her soles were still burning, but the cool stone floor was a lot better than the sticks and stones that had been poking at her on the meadow.

"Be nice." Henry just said warningly, and Percy wasn't sure who of the two he addressed with it.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Her feet were hurting and her stomach was still pretty much empty, but she didn't dare sit down or reach for any of the foods around her. Even if they did smell delicious.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Well, may i leave then?"

Pan sighed and finally sat up right, planting both his feet firmly on the ground.

"And where will you go?" he asked her and Percy stayed still. Because she knew he was right. She had no idea where in the hell she was or where she could go and so far the only other person she had met, had threatened her with an arrow through her head.

So, theoretically this here was her best chance. But still….this place gave her the creeps.

There was something odd about this place. Since she had arrived on this island, she constantly felt like something would grab her in an instant and then she would be gone.

"Let me tell you one thing. You are welcome to stay. I will have a bed made for you and you will have food and warmth and whatever else you need. But once you decide you want to leave, i will declare you outlawed, meaning you are free for all. Be it me, or a panther or one of the low lifes from cannibal cove."

It wasn't a threat per se, but still she shivered and nodded.

"Okay." she said quietly and that was it.

Henry came back up the stairs and lead her to one of the tables and then he just filled her plate to the brim.

She ate, quietly, watching the boys and young men around her as they threw her curious glances and by the time the feast was over she was asleep, leaning against a fallen wall, her belly full and warm and she dreamed of fairies and mermaids.


End file.
